Same, Song, and Dance
by thefirstespada
Summary: Ichimaru Gin talks about the girls that he has raped and murdered in a rap. Based on Eminem's Same, Song, and Dance. Rated M for mentions of rape, murder, drug use, and violence. Gin/Orihime/Rukia/Matsumoto


**Gin/Rukia/Orihime/Matsumoto **

**I do not own anything**

**Same, Song, and Dance written by Eminem**

**Same, Song, and Dance**

Same song and dance, damn girl everywhere I go. Same song and dance I like the way you move all over the globe. Same song and dance there's something about it man. Same song and dance in the pale moonlight.

I'm looking for you girl, but you're probably taken back by my smile aren't ya? Probably thinking I'll defile ya. I want to destroy and corrupt ya. A few rapes and people think you're a monster. The other captains bugging you and giving you a lecture. I walk up on ya, well hello Rukia. I think you might be in a troubled situation. Out of time, on your way to execution. I would hate for you to die so don't worry I got your back. No need to think it's not a trap. You just kidnapped and body snatched and that's a wrap. I broad day while surrounding by guards. Violation is in your future I see it in the cards. When I'm done with you I'll cut you up with shards.

Yeah baby do that dance. It's the last dance you'll ever get to do. Girl shake that ass, you're never going to break that glass. You ain't never gonna break that glass that window is too strong for you. I said yeah baby sing that song. It's the last song you'll ever get to sing. You sexy little thing. Show me what you got, give it your all, look at you ball, why are you crying to me? Same song and dance.

Though my fist victim was a big one. Big boobies, nice girl, big fun. A girl that the fans always picked on. Always abused every 4 to 6 issues. Always able to spill tears, sweat and blood into a tissue. She even flashed it a few times. What an event it was I was sitting up front. I was hooked on first glimpse of them buns. See her backstage, now here's where I come in son. Look here she comes I better pull out the big guns. Hey Hime you're looking a little thin, Hun. How about we go out for dinner, get in cunt. Starting our date off wrong was what I didn't want. I'm just kidding let me start over again. See what I meant is we should have a little salvation. I promise a little neck massage will relieve your tension. I promise that murder isn't my intention. If I wanted to kill you, you would have already been dead. Slowly she gets in and I lynch her with 66 inches of extension.

Yeah baby do that dance. It's the last dance you'll ever get to do. Girl shake that ass, you're never going to break that glass. You ain't never gonna break that glass that window is too strong for you. I said yeah baby sing that song. It's the last song you'll ever get to sing. You sexy little thing. Show me what you got, give it your all, look at you ball, why are you crying to me? Same song and dance.

My second victim was even bigger than the first. Lieutenant, blonde, and all the works. She played a schoolgirl when she first. Burst into the real world from the spirit world. She twirls and turns and flirts in shirts so bad it hurts. It really made me mad at first. I broke her heart, but in reality I had a crush I just didn't know how to tell it to her. Should I cut off one of my ears and mail it to her? Send her my collection of corpses. A picture of me impaling someone with a mammoth tusk. We'll settle this today I'll tell her at dusk. Creep up on her while she's all alone. I'll try to catch her while she's coming home. Hello my love I picked up some pills that can make you happy. I'd like to share these pills with you Rangiku. Just take them like those pills inside of Chappy. Come on girl no need to ask question just put it in your mouth. Pop it in and make it go south. I'll pop them in your mouth until you puke. Make you pass out in your own soup. Then I'll make a new outfit out of you. Shit I'll make a suit out of you. Now show me how you move girl, how do you do?

Yeah baby do that dance. It's the last dance you'll ever get to do. Girl shake that ass, you're never going to break that glass. You ain't never gonna break that glass that window is too strong for you. I said yeah baby sing that song. It's the last song you'll ever get to sing. You sexy little thing. Show me what you got, give it your all, look at you ball, why are you crying to me? Same song and dance.

Same kicking and screaming, same crying and sobbing, same song and dance.

Same yelling and bleeding, same begging and pleading, same song and dance.

Same, Song, and Dance.

**The End**

**Review **


End file.
